Fingiendo Sentimientos Verdaderos
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Tu no me quieres mas yo te adoro, aun asi debo de ocultarlo por que deseas a otra mi deber ayudarte a causarle celos para que despues ella ocupe mi lugar que solo es temporal... pesimo summary


**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La idea si es mia y si intentan robármela los demando… es en serio"**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jamás pensé que diría algo así… pero hoy no tengo ganas de ir a ensayar al coro, ni de confeccionarle vestidos a Sakura, ni de han dar como loca con la cámara pegada a la mano ni de sonrojar a Shaoran con mis para nada inocentes comentarios.

Para que gastar mi voz cantando, si podía ser mas útil maldiciendo a Eriol, o de usar la cámara como proyectil el blanco: el rostro del presuntuoso, egocéntrico Eriol alias "caballerito o cara de mapache" Hiraguizawa.

Lagrimas desesperadas bajaron por mis mejillas. Lo sabia, sabia que yo no era para Eriol mas que una simple amiga y esta relación de "novios" solo era para que el consiguiera poner celosa a kaho. Malditos sentimientos… maldito corazón te advertí que no te enamoraras pero ignoraste mis palabras.

Verlo besarse con aquella mujer de pelos de zanahoria no había nada más que despertado en mí el más terrible sentimiento: miedo a perderlo. Me senté en la sillita del hermosos piano y me recosté en el.

Había sido una tonta, hacia cuanto comenzamos con esa farsa de ser una pareja feliz, cuando la única que amaba era yo. No se en que parte me perdí y creí que en verdad éramos una pareja donde nuestros sentimientos eran recíprocos… estaba soñando por que esa era la única forma en que Eriol me mirara como una mujer… enamorada.

- pensé que no ensayaríamos hoy, cariño – me limpie las lagrimas rápidamente.

- no hay nadie Eriol, así que no me llames así – le dije tratando de que mi voz saliera normal sentí sus pasos atrás de mi y paso sus manos alrededor de mis hombros, me estremecí ante sus caricias ascendentes, me puse de pie para ir por mi mochila que se encontraba al otro lado del salón.

- te estuve buscando por buen rato no imagine que estarías aquí…

- volví por unas partituras – dije de la forma mas natural guardando unos cuantos cuadernos.

- Shaoran y Sakura irán al cine… me los encontré camino hacia acá me preguntaron si queríamos acompañarlos y les dije que si ¿te parece bien? – dijo quitándome la mochila de las manos para colgársela en su hombro. Me tomo de la mano para salir de la escuela que ya estaba desierta exceptuando por el equipo de voleibol masculino que entrenaba por las tardes.

Entonces por que me tenía que llevar tomada de la mano como si en verdad quisiera y no por que debía hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos al portón de la puerta me detuve y lo mire directamente por primera vez en todo el día.

- no es necesario que me acompañes a casa…

- siempre lo he hecho además pensaba en invitarte un helado ¿no te apetece? – me dijo sonriendo encantadoramente como solía hacerlo cuando quería algo, amaba esa sonrisa, amaba todo de el.

- Eriol en verdad – pensé unos momentos si era adecuado decir aquello – no quiero que me acompañes…

Su semblante siempre sonriente mostro un seño frunció estilo "Li" y sus ojos me miraron como escaneando mi rostro yo trate de que mi cara no mostrara nada mas aunque las ganas de largarme a llorar y tirarme a un pozo oscuro donde nadie escuchara mis sollozos eran mas grandes.

- ¿de que hablas? ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto de forma golpeada rara vez lo escuchado de esa forma – ya es muy tarde para que mi novia ande caminando por ahí sola… algo podría pasarte.

- por favor, dejemos de estupideces – murmure con los dientes apretados – no puedes seguir nombrándome como tu novia por que no lo soy… tanto tu como yo lo sabemos. Hoy doy por terminada toda esta farsa – mi voz salió tan calmada y monótona que me sorprendió a mi misma. No cabía duda de que era una buena actriz.

- ¿estas… terminando conmigo? – me dijo con voz suave y yo tuve ganas de reír pero mas de tirarme al primer camión que pasara.

- nunca anduvimos… recuerdas solo fingíamos para que tu consiguieras llamar la atención de Mizuki, ya lo hiciste si no por que te habría plantado tremendo beso – le conteste empezando a caminar sintiéndome molesta conmigo misma por prestarme a esta clase de jueguitos… definitivamente no me vuelvo a enamorar.

- viste eso – eso fue mas que una afirmación – admito que esa fue la intención de todo esto pero en verdad me atrevo a confesar que no sentí absolutamente nada en comparación a los besos que tu me has dado – dijo alcanzándome para tomarme del antebrazo haciéndome girar sobre mis talones. Reí burlesca ante la frase.

- ¿me dirás que mis besos hacen que el mundo deje de girar y que la tierra tiembla? – Dije sarcástica para que después mi voz cambiara a ser mas brusca - ¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil? ¿Por qué sigues fingiendo algo que no existe?

- ¿fingir? Yo no he fingido nada y tu no… no puedes dejarme – me dijo tratando de abrazarme a lo cual yo me deslice entre sus brazos hasta librarme de el.

- no te preocupes si nuestros amigos preguntan tu terminaste conmigo…

- ¡no es eso tomoyo! Tu sabes… yo nunca he sido bueno con esto de las declaraciones… y fui un verdadero tonto al pedirte que salieras conmigo para que Kaho me tomara en cuenta pero…

- solo por que Mizuki no fue lo que tu esperabas no vengas conmigo... no soy plato de segunda mesa… ya no.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, hasta que volví a retomar mi camino. Lo note contrariado, sin poder definirse en que decir o que hacer pero ese ya no era mi problema yo ya no podía seguir fingiendo una relación, tampoco podía seguir fingiendo que no lo amaba, no podía seguir fingiendo que era feliz.

- nunca lo fuiste… - su voz me detuvo – lamento todo esto pero en verdad necesitaba poner en claro que era lo que quería de Kaho y lo que buscaba en ti…

- por favor dejémoslo aquí… mientras podamos rescatar un poco de nuestra amistad – le suplique con la voz suave queda pues un nudo en la garganta no me dejaba ni respirar.

- ¡hace mucho que nuestra amistad me vale un carajo! – Dijo levantando la voz y haciéndome brincar en mi lugar, seguramente hasta el equipo que entrenaba habrá escuchado eso – ya no es lo que quiero de ti…

- no hay nada que pueda ofrecerte entonces…

- ¿hay alguien ya que ocupe tu corazón?… - sentí su aliento en mi nuca y sus manos abrazarme la cintura esta vez no me resistí.

- si…

- ¿es por eso que ya no quieres seguir conmigo? – Pregunto en el mismo tono, yo solo asentí pues las lagrimas ya bajaban por mis mejillas - ¿es un buen chico?

- el mejor… - pude contestar, un suspiro murió contra mi cuello.

- ¿lo amas? – sentí que su voz salía muerta tras esas palabras.

- mucho… - su respiración era pesada y la mía entrecortada.

- tanto como yo te amo a ti… entonces deseo que seas feliz con el – dijo soltándome finalmente pero no me moví ni un centímetro – si te herí y esas lagrimas que ahora empañan tu hermosa cara alguna vez fueron por mi te pido perdones a este torpe corazón que no supo como declararte que eres mi gran amor, estuve perdido por mucho tiempo tomoyo, pero solo contigo encontré mi verdadero camino… jamás fingí algún beso, alguna caricia, un abrazo o una sonrisa siempre que fueron dedicados para ti. Aunque si lo hice al decirte que me gustaba Kaho… y ese beso que viste ella fue quien me lo dio. Yo solo anhelo el contacto de tus labios con los mío.

Dicho esto escuche sus pasos alejándose de mi… me voltee rápidamente.

- ¡hey Eriol no quieres seguir fingiendo! – Dije con una sonrisa – Te amo.

El me miro y negó un par de veces fingiendo estar enojado… se acerco y me beso tal vez este era el primer beso de una verdadera relación sin tener que fingir que ese beso no me removía las neuronas y las hormonas… aunque esta vez pude ver como removía las suyas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**SERVUS!**

**Basado en un hecho real… a decir verdad me paso a mi con mi actual novio aunque claro su monologo no estuvo tan cursi… pero fue lindo de todas maneras. .**

**Que tal les gusto… me salió algo cruda la historia aunque nunca me salen como las tengo en mi mente. Ya es algo tarde y nadie ha actualizado así que me puse a escribir esto que salió en menos de una hora… espero no haberlos hecho a perder el tiempo y si pueden me dan un poco de felicidad y me mandan un review bueno o malo (de preferencia bueno) es la segunda vez que hago un E/T creo… así que sean dóciles conmigo…**

**Man sieht sich!**

**Blouson…**

_**:::::::::::::::::::**_

_**::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::**_

_**:::::**_

_**:::**_

_**::**_

_**:**_

**PD: denle al botoncito de abajo. XD**


End file.
